I will not risk losing you
by Aqua395
Summary: La relación padre/hijo de Oliver y Roy durante el episodio "Salvation".


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a DC cómics.

**Reeditado.**

* * *

**No me arriesgaré a perderte**

El próximo video de **Glades Betrayad** ya estaba en línea para el público, y la única pregunta que pasaba por la mente de todos era ¿quién era la siguiente víctima del Salvador?

Oliver y Tommy se encontraban discutiendo al respecto, cuando el informativo transmitió el último video en vivo. Oliver se congeló al reconocer a la víctima de esta noche:

Roy Harper se veía asustado, con varios rasguños y sangre ya seca en su rostro (Oliver se contrajo de la rabia de sólo imaginarse cómo habría sido golpeado). Lágrimas resbalaban de sus ojos.

— ¡Ollie!

Tommy fue el primero en girarse hacia la chica que corría hacia ellos: Thea traía el cabello un poco enmarañado por la carrera, y su cara se encontraba roja por las lágrimas ya derramadas que se secaban en sus mejillas. Oliver se obligó a sí mismo a apartar la mirada de la pantalla, sentía que no podía seguir mirando aquello.

Con un primer vistazo a la imagen presentada en la televisión, Thea se echó a llorar en el hombro de su hermano. Un poco sorprendido, y demasiado confundido, por este inesperado comportamiento, Oliver se preguntó a sí mismo si habría algo más entre su hermana y Roy. ¿Lo habría?

No, no podía estar pensando en esas cosas en ese momento. La vida de Roy peligraba, y él debía estar más concentrado en salvarlo que en lo que Speedy pudiera hacer con su hermana.

— ¿Lo conoces? —Oliver no pudo evitar preguntar.

Thea asintió, con nuevas lágrimas en sus ojos:

—Es mí amigo —explicó—. Tuvimos una pelea, y un tipo vino y lo atacó. Él no merece esto, Ollie.

_'Por supuesto que no lo merece. Todo esto es mi culpa'_, Oliver se pegó mentalmente. Le había dicho que permaneciera en Road city, ¿acaso esperaba que Speedy lo obedeciera? ¿No había aprendido nada en siete años conviviendo con Roy?

—Te prometo que él estará bien —dijo Oliver, tomando a Thea por los hombros y apartándola despacio—. Thea, te juro que nada le pasará. Quédate aquí con Tommy, ¿está bien?

Su hermana asintió, todavía llorosa, y Tommy la rodeó con su brazo para consolarla, ahora que Oliver se alejaba.

Ya preparado con su traje de Green Arrow, Oliver se internó en el subterráneo de los Glades. Entrando con cautela, asegurándose primero de que no había nadie más allí antes de seguir avanzando.

Conforme sus pasos resonaban contra las varillas de metal de las alcantirillas, escuchaba la voz del Salvador volviéndose cada vez más cerca. Oliver apuró el paso; tenía que llegar pronto, asegurarse de que Roy estaba bien...

—Te daré diez minutos para que confieses Roy —advirtió Joseph—. Cuéntanos, ¿por qué crees que debes vivir?

Demasiado asustado como para responder, Roy tembló. ¿Por qué había tenido que ir a Star city? ¿Por qué no se había quedado en Road city, como Oliver le ordenó? Había sido demasiado imprudente. Supo desde el principio que se estaba arriesgando demasiado, pero cuando escuchó que el Conde Vértigo estaba en Star... No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados.

—No debo —susurró, tragándose su orgullo—. Sólo mátame.

Al tanto de lo que sucedía en el metro, gracias a la transmición que le proporcionaba Felicity, Oliver casi se congeló cuando escuchó a Roy decir esas palabras. _'No, Roy. No digas eso'_, pensó, desesperado por llegar.

—Mátame —repitió Roy, un poco más firmemente.

Sorprendido por la declaración, Joseph se quedó de piedra, apretando sus dedos en torno a la cámara.

— ¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Mátame de una vez! —gritó Roy.

— ¿De verdad no te importa vivir o morir? —preguntó, bajando la cámara.

—Nadie me extrañará —negó con la cabeza, tragándose el nudo en su garganta con esfuerzo.

No lloraría. Por más que lo quisiera, no derramaría una sola lágrima, porque al único que podría importarle no estaba allí, y no se merecía verlo llorar. Roy jamás le daría esa satisfacción.

—Soy una basura.

Lo era. Por lo menos en los últimos tres años, cuando empezó a alejarse un poco de Oliver, y éste de él. Lo había tratado como una mierda, Oliver no se merecía aquello, y Roy merecía todo lo que le estaba pasando ahora.

* * *

Thea negó con la cabeza. Cerró los ojos, como si quisiera contener las lágrimas.

—No lo eres, Roy —susurró—. No para mí.

* * *

Joseph alzó la pistola, y fue cuando Roy mandó todo al diablo y lloró. Lloró cundo su padre murió, cuando vio a Brave Bow desplomarse sin vida a sus pies. Lloró, como cuando aquella noche volvió a soñar con sus padres, y se refugió en los brazos de Ollie, buscando consuelo. Pero Ollie no estaba allí esta vez; ¿dónde estaba?

Se escuchaban ruidos en el techo: Ambos, Roy y Joseph, alzaron sus cabezas, buscando al intruso no invitado. Con la pistola en mano, aunque temblando casi en descontrol, Joseph avanzó por los vagones. Más atrás, Roy tironeó de sus brazos para liberarse, en vano.

Green Arrow rompió el vidrio delante del asustado asesino. Al mismo tiempo que el Salvador levantó su arma, Oliver disparó una flecha que pasó rozando el hombro de Joseph, clavándose justo encima de la mano de Roy. Green Arrow sacó una segunda flecha, esta vez apuntando al pecho del Salvador.

— ¡Aléjate de él! —gritó con voz profunda e intimidatoria.

Joseph negó con la cabeza, temblando.

—Si matas a este chico, nunca le darás la oportunidad para cambiar —dijo Oliver, obligándose a sí mismo a conservar la calma, algo muy difícil dado que estaba muy enojado—. ¡Debes darle una segunda oportunidad!

_'Y yo me encargaré de sacarte de este mundo si piensas siquiera en lastimarlo'_, pensó Oliver, apretando la mandíbula.

Joseph miró hacia atrás, y Roy miró sobre el hombro de su captor: A Green Arrow. Le mantuvo la mirada desafiante, negándose a mostrar algún sentimiento que dejara al descubierto que había estado llorando. No le iba a dar la satisfacción a Oliver de que, por un segundo, había temido que él no apareciera.

—No eres el único que quiere salvar esta ciudad —la voz de Joseph obligó a Oliver a dejar de mirar a Roy—. No podemos detenernos ahora.

Una vez más, miró a Roy. Pero el chico seguía mirando a Green Arrow seriamente. Las lágrimas ya secas en su rostro sonrojado lo delataban.

—Tu matas gente por esta ciudad. También yo —continuó el Salvador, viendo que Oliver permanecía en silencio— ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre tu y yo? Yo no tuve una segunda oportunidad. No tienes idea de lo que es la soledad.

_'Está asustado'_, pensó Oliver al respecto de Joseph. Más atrás, Roy había logrado romper la punta de la primera flecha que Oliver había disparado, y rompía la cinta adhesiva con ella. Pero así como Oliver se había percatado de esto, también Joseph.

—Joseph... ¡Joseph! —gritó Oliver, consiguiendo la atención del aludido—Entiendo lo que es estar solo, pero eso no te da el derecho de matar gente.

—Lo merece —la voz del Salvador temblaba, ya sea de emoción o de terror.

Justo cuando Roy consiguió liberarse, Joseph se giró rápidamente sobre sus pies y disparó, al mismo tiempo que Oliver gritaba:

— ¡No lo hagas!

Roy se agachó, y la bala no llegó a tocarlo. Joseph seguía disparando, pero el chico había conseguido esconderse a salvo de las balas. Una flecha verde atravesó el pecho del llamado "Salvador".

Joseph cayó sentado hacia atrás, quedando sin aliento y con los ojos desorbitados, mirando el arma afilada que sobresalía de su pecho, matándolo lentamente. Roy también estaba perplejo: En todos esos años que lo conocía jamás había visto a Oliver disparar a matar, hasta ahora. Por primera vez, sintió miedo del hombre que lo acogió bajo su ala hace ya mucho tiempo.

Oliver permaneció quieto por algunos minutos, mirando la sangre que chorreaba del asiento y del cuerpo sin vida de Joseph. Se forzó a sí mismo a reaccionar, y se apresuró a correr junto a Roy.

—Roy, ¡Roy! —lo zarandeó por los hombros.

El muchacho estaba en shock.

—L-lo mataste —balbuceó lentamente.

—Está bien, Roy. Está bien —dijo Oliver, suspirando aliviado de que el chico no presentaba heridas más grandes que alguna que otra contusión—. Lo importante es que tu estás bien.

Lo abrazó, con cuidado de no golpear sus heridas, llorando sin quererlo mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hijo. Con torpeza y manos temblorosas, Roy se aferró a la tela del uniforme verde, correspondiendo el abrazo casi con timidez. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Oliver y lloró.

—Creí que no vendrías —confesó Roy, afirmándose todavía más a la chaqueta de Oliver.

—Nunca, Roy —dijo Oliver, apartándose un poco para mirarlo a los ojos—. Jamás dudes sobre eso, porque yo siempre estaré allí para ti. Eres mi hijo.

Lo abrazó una vez más. Agotado por los acontecimientos recientes, Roy sucumbió ante la inconsciencia y cerró los ojos, todavía apoyado en el hombro de Oliver. Se quedaron allí, casi inmóviles, nada más que sus respiraciones tranquilas se escuchaban.

Un tenue rayito de luz logró perpetrar la oscuridad del subterráneo, bañando sus cuerpos con la cálida luz del amanecer.

* * *

La música alta y las conversaciones a gritos, no representaron una distracción para Thea Queen, quien estaba perdida en su propio mundo. No veía a Roy desde hacía dos días, y estaba empezando a preocuparse. Sabía que estaba bien y salvo, porque había sido salvado por el Vigilante, pero el no tener noticias sobre él, la estaba consumiendo de a poco.

Thea entendía que Roy necesitaba su tiempo para recuperarse de lo vivido en el subterráneo de los Glades, aquello no era algo fácil de superar, pero necesitaba saber. Necesitaba asegurarse de que él estaba realmente bien, quería poder estar allí para ayudarlo.

Su teléfono vibró. Fue como si un gran globo de felicidad se inflara en su pecho, cuando vio de quien era el mensaje:

**Mira a tu izquierda.**

**Roy Harper.**

Thea se volvió con una enorme sonrisa, que enseguida desapareció cuando se encontró con el rostro pálido de Roy. Venía como pensativo, caminando entre las personas que ni siquiera se inmunitaban de él, pero Thea si lo hizo: Corrió sobre él, abrazándolo hecha un mar de lágrimas.

—Pensé que habías muerto —dijo Thea, todavía abrazada a él.

—Estuve cerca —Roy no pudo corresponder el abrazo.

Thea se separó y soltó una pequeña risita: —Iré al baño a recomponerme. Espérame aquí, ¿está bien?

Roy asintió, y Thea se alejó más tranquila. Al darse la vuelta, se encontró con la seria expresión de Oliver Queen.

—Ey, Roy. Soy Oliver Queen, el hermano sobre protector de Thea —se "presentó" Oliver, con una sonrisa burlona.

—Lo sé. Eeeh... ¿Un gusto conocerlo? —Roy le siguió el juego.

Al estrechar su mano, Oliver tiró de su brazo hacia él, volviéndolo a abrazar como ya habían hecho en el subterráneo. Roy estaba un poco avergonzado por el gesto cariñoso, pero no lo rehuyó, porque eso habría hecho dos años atrás, y ya no quería seguir alejándose de Ollie.

—No vuelvas a alejarte de mí —susurró Oliver, en el oído de Roy.

—Jamás —fue su respuesta.

* * *

**Uf. Terminada la reeditación... **

**Respecto a la última parte, la de la "presentación" de Oliver ante Roy... Jah! eso está sacado del capítulo en que el "equipo arrow" (Oliver, Diggle y Felicity) se infiltran en Merlyn Globals. En este momento no me acuerdo como se llama, pero es allí donde ocurre el primer encuentro entre Oliver y Roy... Muy gracioso xD.**

**¡Esperando la segunda temporada! Espero que ya salgan Roy y Dinah ayudando a Oliver... *-***

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
